Taking Over Bodies
by cjp7772
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in for a surprise. They are Head Girl and Boy and they have to share a common room. Two ghosts inhabit their common room. They take over Hermione and Draco's bodies, trying to get a message through about their murder. (more inside)
1. How Much Things Have Changed

A.N. Hello there all of you Harry Potter Freaks! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so I hope it's up to your standards. The summary is below.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Notice: I decided to make Hermione have a talent for photography. She's also a little more girlish, into boys, but only really talks to Ginny about that kind of thing.

Summary: (I don't know if I'm going to do anything with Voldemort in this, it's just kind of hard). It's the Golden Trio's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and they are in for an interesting year, at least for Hermione and Draco. It seems that they are Head Girl and Boy and they have to share a common room. Another surprise is that two ghosts inhabit their common room. Not ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick. These ghosts are very different. They are previous Head Boy and Girl, who also happened to be a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, but the Head Boy was the Gryffindor and the Head Girl was the Slytherin. They were in love with each other, but before they had the chance to tell each other about their feelings, they were murdered, but their murderer was never caught. They start to posses Draco and Hermione, trying to send them messages. But what about... read to find out!

Rating: PG-13 for now, maybe R later.

Couple: Draco and Hermione, and maybe some others (if you have any preferences...)

Chapter 1: Changes

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger watched as the trees whizzed by her car window as she pet her orange, pug-faced cat, Crookshanks who lie in her lap. Her last year of school was starting soon, so she was on the way to the train station where she would meet up with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Of course she couldn't wait to see her best girlfriend, Ginny, too, who happened to be Ron's younger sister. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. Hermione hadn't seen them all summer and she felt like she would burst with excitement. Of course she had olwed them once in a while, but she had been very busy over the summer. She had spent it in Australia with her parents.

__

I can't wait to tell Ginny about that hot Australian guy I met in Canberra. What was his name... oh yeah! Liam. Ooohhh he was so dreamy! I bet Ginny will want to know if he has a friend.

Hermione giggled lightly to herself at the thought. Her mind started to wander. Earlier during the summer, she had received a letter from Dumbledore saying that she had become Head Girl. She was soo happy. Unfortunately her happiness was short lived. As she read on, she found out who Head Boy was going to be. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a selfish, spoiled brat, who thought he should always get his way. Worst off, he was a pureblood who thought that anyone else besides purebloods didn't deserve to live. Unfortunately for Hermione, her parents were both muggles (Non magic folk). The dirty word for her was mudblood. Malfoy loved to call her that. He thrived off of calling her and her friends' name, or getting them into trouble, or both. She dreaded the thought of having to share a common room with the prat. She had decided right then and there that she would try to avoid him at all cost, even though that would be really hard considering they would be living together, they would have classes together, and they would have Head Boy and Girl meetings together.

"Hunny, we're here."

She was brought out of her flashback by her mother's voice and noticed that they had arrived in the parking lot of the train station. Her dad was trying to find a parking spot close to the entrance. As he settled for a space in the middle, Hermione unbuckled her seatbelt, scooped Crookshanks up into her arms and threw the car door open, jumping outside into the brisk, fall air. It whipped her soft brown curls around her face and into her eyes. She had changed a bit over the summer. Her once poofy, frizzy hair had toned down slightly. It now cascaded down just below her shoulder blades in light, silky ringlets. She was lightly tanned from the bright sun in Australia. She had also filled her body out a little. Her chest wasn't the largest like Pansy Parkinson, but it suited her just fine. She had also grown taller. She was now five feet nine inches. She was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans with a white flowing peasant top and white sandals.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger opened the trunk and pulled out her luggage. The four of them (Crookshanks included) set off towards Platform 9 3/4. When they arrived in the middle of Platform 9 and 10, Hermione noticed one of her fellow Gryffindor schoolmates. Neville was holding his toad tightly in his arms as he said goodbye to his grandmother and passed through the wall. Hermione didn't even have the chance to say hello.

__

Oh well. I'll just talk to him on the train or something.

Hermione turned towards her parents and set Crookshanks down on her trunk.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much! I'll make sure I write to you more often this year, I promise," She said as she hugged both of her parents in turn.

"We're going to miss you too, hunny. You have fun and try to stay out of trouble this year," her mom said as she kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Do us proud dear," Mr. Granger as he gave Hermione one last hug. With that said, Hermione waved goodbye and walked through the wall with her trunk, Crookshanks right behind her.

Once Hermione was on the other side, she scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Instead of familiar faces, she found familiar hair. A few feet away stood her best friends. Ron and Ginny's hair would stand out anywhere. It was a bright red that every Weasley's hair happened to be. Standing beside them was her other friend, the famous Harry Potter. Before running over to them she took that time to notice how they had changed.

Harry still had his jet black, unruly hair that stuck up every-which-way. His jade green eyes, hidden behind his famous black rimmed glasses, sparkled with laughter at a joke that Ron just told. He was doing a lot better since Sirius' death. He seemed to have grown taller over the summer. He looked about six feet tall now. As many of the girls at school would say, Quidditch had done well for him. Since he was a seeker, he had a leaner build than some of the other players. He was wearing an old hooded sweatshirt and a regular pair of jeans. Even though he looked slightly different than last year, Hermione could tell he was the same boy she knew and loved (as a friend).

Ron had change too. He was also taller than last year, probably about six foot two inches. His hair was still as red as ever. Quidditch helped out his build too. He wore a normal green T-shirt and a common pair of jeans. He seemed to be the same friend she left last year.

Ginny also changed. Her smooth red hair was longer and shinier than before. She seemed more confident than usual too. She wore a long sleeved green blouse and a white denim skirt. She was smiling adoringly at Harry as he laughed. Even though she said she was over him, she still had a slight crush that even though she tried to hide it, she was failing miserably at it.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and smiled. "Harry, Ron, Ginny! Over hear!" she yelled, waving at them. They all turned around.

"Hermione!" They all yelled in unison. She smiled and dragged her luggage over to their group.

"It's great to see you guys!" Hermione said. She swung her arms around all three of them, pulling them into a giant bear hug. They hugged her back, equally as hard.

"How are you guys?" Hermione asked as she let them go so they could breath.

"Great, how about you? How was your trip to Australia?" Ron asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I had the best time! We staid in Canberra for about a month, where I took tons of picture of the great outback. I'll show you them on the train. Oh yeah. I also met this really cute guy named Liam. I took some pictures of him too. I also got his address so we could be pen pals," Hermione said, directing the part about Liam to Ginny more than the other two.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows, "Does he have a friend?"

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "You are too young for a guy!" Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"I'm sixteen _Ronald_! I can date if I want to," Ginny huffed. Her and Ron glared at each other as Harry and Hermione laughed quietly behind them.

"I think we should break them up before Ginny beats him up," Hermione said to Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I think you're right," Harry agreed, not even bothering to cover his grin.

"Hey you guys! I think we better get on the train before it leaves with out us. Besides Ron, we have to go to the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl meeting," Hermione said as she grabbed her trunk and started towards the train, followed by Harry who was carrying Hedwig's empty cage under his arm. Ginny and Ron stopped bickering right away and followed their example.


	2. Meeting

As the four Hogwart's students boarded the train together, they headed to the luggage compartment and stored their baggage. After storing their trunks, they started out looking for a spare compartment on the now running train.

"Oh, here's one," Ginny said, opening the door to the vacant compartment. "Harry and I'll wait for you here for when you're done with the meeting," Ginny offered as she stepped through the door.

"That sounds great, Ginny," Hermione said, "We'll see you guys later." Harry shut the door to the compartment and Hermione and Ron set off towards the compartment where the meeting was to be held.

"So, you were just joking about that Lime guy right?" Ron asked, purposefully saying his name wrong and giving her a suspicious look as they headed down the isle towards Compartment 24.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, giggling slightly.

"Well..." Ron pushed.

"Of course _Liam _was real. We met while I was out taking pictures of a Koala and her cub. He accidentally tripped while trying to surprise me from behind. He thought I was someone else. He was really sweet. He had smooth, natural blond hair, unlike a certain guy we know, blue eyes, a smile to die for (it seemed as though she forgot she was talking to Ron)..."

"Dreaming about me again, Mudblood?" an annoying voice drawled out behind them. "I know you find me sexy, but you can't really think you have a chance with me."

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Hermione just seemed startled. Draco stood there in all his pompous glory, with Pansy clinging to his arm like a leech.

Then she regained her composure. "You wish Malfoy. I would never have dreams about a prat like you... maybe nightmares..."

It looked like Draco was going to reply with some sort of witty retort, but before he could do so, the opening of a compartment door interrupted them.

"It's about time you arrived. Hurry in!" Professor McGonagall said as she ushered them into the compartment. The compartment looked as though it could fit about six people comfortably. Unfortunately for them, there were nine people: Head Boy- Draco, Head Girl- Hermione, Prefects- Ron, Pansy, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, and Professor McGonagall. Hannah and Zacharias were sitting across from each other next to the window with Luna sitting next to Hannah and Terry next to Zacharias. Before the four newcomers could decide where to sit, Professor McGonagall decided for them. She sat Ron and Pansy down next to Terry and Zacharias, instructing The Head Boy and Girl to sit next to Hannah and Luna. They were all tightly packed together, and obviously certain students weren't too happy about who they were smushed up against.

Knowing better than to argue in front of the Professor, Draco and Hermione just settled for giving each other the death glare and trying to skootch away from each other as much as possible. Whether McGonagall noticed or not, she didn't say anything.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to start by welcoming you all back to another year at Hogwarts. All of you know the rules and your responsibilities as Heads and Prefects, so I won't bother you about that information. I know that you will do us proud. Prefects, you may head to your compartments. As for you, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please stay after so I may have a word with you." It took a few minutes for everyone to get out successfully.

"Hermione, do you want me to wait for you?" Ron asked, giving Draco a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye. Normally Draco would make a stupid remark about this, but unfortunately for him, Pansy was pouting about having to leave him behind with "that Mudblood".

"I'll be fine, Ron. Go back to Harry and Ginny and tell them I'll be with you guys in a few minutes," Hermione assured him. Ron gave her one last weary look before leaving the compartment and heading back to Harry and Ginny. Hermione turned and watched with amusement as Draco tried to pry Pansy off of him, with what seemed like no avail.

"Pansy, pet, look. I'll be fine," he stated calmly, "I will see you back at compartment." Pansy gave a little whine and pouted. Draco grabbed her and slammed his lips on hers with a fierce, but chaste, kiss. He pulled away and pushed her aside. That seemed to make Pansy content. She gave Hermione a glare as she stalked away and down the isle towards her compartment. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked back into the compartment, followed shortly by Draco.

"Ahh yes," Professor McGonagall said as she sat down. She indicated for them to take a seat also. They did so, but as far away from each other as possible. McGonagall just shook her head. "I would like to discuss a certain matter with the both of you. I'll just get right to the point. I know that the two of you do not exactly get along, but you are the Heads of this school, and we, Dumbledore and the faculty, expect you to behave as such. Forget your pitiful House squabbles, and try to at least get along. Now what do you say?"

"I will if he does," Hermione said, looking at Draco. Professor McGonagall looked from Hermione to Draco expectantly.

__

Damn her! It's bad enough I have to live with the mudblood, but get along! But I can't let her show me up!

"Oh course, Professor," He said, giving her the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride," McGonagall said as she stood up and exited the compartment, leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't think for a second that we're going to be the best of friends now, Granger," Draco snarled, standing up. Hermione followed suit.

"You would be so lucky, Malfoy," she retorted. "How about we both just don't talk to each other unless necessary?"

"I think that is the only thing you and I will ever agree on," Malfoy said as her passed her and left the compartment.

"Let's hope so," Hermione muttered to herself and followed Draco's example, leaving the compartment and heading to where her friends were.


End file.
